User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles - SAS vs NKSOF
The SAS ''' Britain’s elite fighting force, who can operate in almost any weather, any climate, against any opponent. '''The North Korean Special Operation Forces The deadliest in Asia, the NKSOF could be the end of South Korea. WHO IS DEADLIEST??!!?!? I don't know the history about these organizations so i'm going right to the weapons. Weapons SAS Short Range: Sig P226 PM Equinox.jpg|The P226 Pistol for the SAS kabar12.jpg|The Ka-Bar knife of the SAS g36cccc.jpg|The G36C that the SAS soldiers use imgres-1.jpg|The AW50 that fires a 50c. round imgres-3.jpg|The M18 Claymore Mine SIG-Sauer P226 Not the primary pistol for the SAS, but certainly a weapon with plenty of killing power. Mid Range: HK G36c A smaller version of the G36 rifle, it can still pack the killing punch of the full rifle. Long Range: AI AW50 One of the most powerful sniper rifles in the world, a 50 caliber sniper rifle that can punch right through a human and a wall. Explosive: M18 Claymore Mine A planted landmine with motion sensors so when it goes off it fires deadly shrapnel and explosiveness. Special: Ka-Bar Combat Knife A 12'' knife that can slash, stab, and block any other knife. '' NKSOF Short Range: Type 68 Tokarev An old weapon, but that doesn't mean it can't kill. imgres-4.jpg|The PSL sniper Type 68 AKM.jpg|The Type 68 AKM rifle imgres-5.jpg|The Anti Personnel Box Mine imgres-6.jpg|The Applegate knife Tokarev.jpg|The Type 68 Tokarev pistol Mid Range: Type 68 AKM Rifle A versatile, powerful rifle, it can be used in almost any situation. Long Range: PSL A semi automatic killing machine, the PSL can take only 1 shot to take down an enemy. Explosive: Anti-Personnel Box Mine May not be able to kill, but it can play a huge role in battle. Special: Applegate Fixed Blade A stabbing machine, the Applegate can kill quickly and silently Top 3 X Factors Training: SAS 80 - NKSOF 87 Extremism: SAS 81 - NKSOF 90 Enviroment: SAS 81 - NKSOF 66 The Battle The battle will be a 5 on 5 on a cargo ship in the middle of the Pacific. It will be nighttime and extremely rainy. Ballot open until Feb 11th. Also leave the edges and why the team you chose wins. Ballot Over, SAS wins. NKSOF: SAS: It is 2 am and rainy on a cargo vessel in the Pacific Ocean. 5 SAS soldiers climb in on a boat. The 5 NKSOF soldiers are heading back to North Korea to deliver some cargo back. The SAS leader signals for his squad to fan out. The Korean sniper sees one soldier walking towards the deck of the ship. He takes a shot, but misses. Luckily, the SAS soldier is scared shitless and slips in the rain. He falls on his back and the sniper recovers, shooting him in the chest with the PSL. . The SAS squad hears the shot, and see their friend dead. The rest of the NKSOF also hear it and load up their weapons. One Korean busts out the control room door and unloads his entire magazine, hitting no one. Another SAS soldier quickly ends him with 3 shots from his G36c rifle. . The SAS leader signals for one of his soldiers to fall back and get in sniping position. He goes to the lookout tower on the far end of the ship, which is unoccupied. He sets up shop and sees the Korean sniper in bay window. He takes the shot, killing him with the AW50. . After being compromised, the sniper returns to his team.The Koreans retreat into the bay and spread out through the deck. The SAS follows quickly behind, but one Korean is ready and shoots down an SAS soldier with his AKM. . The SAS decides it’s best for them to split up, so the leader goes down the stairs in the hall, and the other two head to the cargo loading area. One NKSOF soldier pulls out his Type 68 Tokarev and shoots one of the SAS in the head. . The other SAS waits around the corner with his Ka-Bar knife, and when the Korean turned the corner, he stabs him in the shoulder, then the throat and lets his body sit in the corner. The SAS leader travels and plants a claymore behind him, just in case, on the bottom of some stairs. He walks a catwalk and sees a Korean soldier on the other side. He shoots at him with his G36c, but misses all 4 times. The Korean charges with the Applegate knife, But the SAS is able to fight off his arm and throw him off the catwalk. He looks down and shoots him twice with his G36c. The NKSOF leader meets with the other SAS soldier and slams him into a wall. The SAS tries to recover, but the NKSOF shoots him twice with the AKM and kills him. . The NKSOF leader tries to find the SAS leader and sees the claymore he planted. He gets an idea and uses his boot to set it off. The SAS leader hears the explosion and goes to check it out. He turns the corner to be greeted with two missed shots from the AKM. He pulls out his last mag for his G36c, but fumbles the reload and drops his mag off the catwalk. He curses to himself and looks for another weapon. The Korean turns the corner, only to be staring down the barrel of a P226 pistol. The SAS leader shoots him, and he falls dead. The SAS soldier taps into his earpiece and calls for evacuation from the ship as he goes over to the control room and turns the ship to autopilot to Antarctica. Category:Blog posts